This study will assess the CHD event reduction efficacy and safety of low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) lowering to achieve LDL-C targets beyond currently recommended minimums when compared to only achieving the minimum targets. Atorvastatin will be used to lower cholesterol levels. This study is being done to determine what level of cholesterol lowering will best prevent the recurrence of cardiac events in patients who have previously experienced at least cardiac event. Data from this trial will be combined with market specific data on treatment patterns and costs to complete net cost analyses and cost effectiveness analyses.